HarryPotter:And The HalfBlood princeused
by AFHPFAN
Summary: Harry potter is depressed after Sirius died, but is in for an eventful year at Hogwarts. Sorry I suck at summariesAnd I don't now what might happen..
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Notes: Review please! First Harry Potter one!**

**End of Authors Notes.**

Harry Potter Year 6

By: Sgarecool

If you ever had a nightmare you must now, that they are truly terrifying, and keep you up most of the night, or send you running to you're parent's, or hiding under the sheets. But for one person, his nightmares were the worst, because they kept on repeating themselves over, and over again.

Harry Potter was not a normal boy, for one thing he was a wizard and the other was that Voldemort was after him. Why? Because of a prophecy, it says that one must die, why the other one survies.It means either Harry or Voldemort while survive. Harry has long messy black hair, green eyes, and of course, a lightning bolt scar, on his fore head.

His scar was burning, and he was tossing and turning.

"Harry help me!" Cried Cedric his eyes wide, and his hand out stretch, Harry made a grab for it but missed, Cedric shattered. And Sirius appeared, fighting for his life.

"Harry help me!" Cried Sirius holding out his hand to Harry, tears were now following down Harry's cheek, as he ran like he never did before, but missed Sirius hand, it almost seemed impossible to miss.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!"Harry screamed waking up from another terrifying nightmare.

"Not again boy!" Roared Uncle Vernon throwing the door open, but quickly quieted, as he saw the tears running down Harry's eyes, and smirked.

"Another bad dream boy?"Grined Uncle Vernon, Harry glared at him hate in his eyes. Uncle Vernon blinked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roared Harry, getting out of bed, in lightning speed, and slamming the door in Uncle Vernon's face.

"Boy you open this door right now." Hissed Uncle Vernon.

Harry took out his wand, and opened the door, Uncle Vernon backed away.

"Leave me alone." Harry snapped, and slammed the door in his face once again, and sat on his bed, knowing he was in big trouble. But he didn't care; in fact he didn't care about much anymore.

No matter what anyone told him, he knew it was his fault. Suddenly there was a nock on his window. A black raven was out side his window with a black letter, and a red seal. Harry opened his window, and let the raven it. The raven dropped the letter, and flue out the window, as if not wanting to see Harry's reaction to the letter.

Harry picked the letter up in his hands; he had never seen a letter like this before, the writing was in blood red. Harry tore thru the envelope, and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I have to inform you that the funeral for Sirius Black is in Hogwarts grounds, tomorrow. 6:00 clock, if you wish to come owl me back.

Ps: Cheer up Harry.

From: Remus Lupin.

Harry felt tears down his face, thought the letter already had tears stains on it. Harry knew he had to go, he felt like he had too…He had to say good bye to Sirius. Harry knew it was his fault he died.

Harry grabbed some quill, and wrote.

Dear Remus Lupin, Harry felt a tear drip down his cheek and onto the letter.

Okay.

Ps: How do I get there?

From: Harry Potter.

Harry opened the cage, Hedwig snuggled him, as if trying to cheer him up. Harry smiled weakly, and stroked Hedwig's fur, as he tied the letter to her claws. Harry got up and walked towards the window, and opened it looking more miserable that before…With out Hedwig, he had no one.

Harry watched Hedwig fly; tell she was out of sight. The day matched his mood, it was raining, it seemed like it was always raining lately. There had been talks about floods in the area. Harry sighed, and closed the window with a thud, and collapsed on his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Notes: Watch yeah think for my first Harry potter fics?**


	2. Chapter2Screams

Authors Notes: Thanks for the Reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he awoke from another terrifying dream, it was 12:00 clock, he changed into a Tuxedo, and walked to the bathroom, his skin was know pale like the moons surface , his eyes had changed to an Icy cold look.

The more Harry stared in the mirror the angry he became, he shouldn't be here…Sirius…and Cedric should…He should have been the one to die. But he knew he couldn't do that know, he would clear Sirius blacks Name. No matter what it took, he would make Peter do it…Yes…

Peter betrayed his parents…put the crime on him…He felt a lust for blood, and narrowed his eyes. What was happening to him? A sudden fear shook his whole body..

A sudden anger of emotion filled him like never before, as he thought about Peter, his scar stung hard and started to burn through out his entire body. He felt a scream come from his lips, as he crashed to the ground, tears poring down his face…Sirius…Harry clasped both hands onto his head and screamed once more in pain.

He heard the running of foot steps and the bathroom door was thrown open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lupin felt a few hold back tears tickle down his face, he couldn't believe that both of his best friends, where dead. And just about two years ago, he had learned that he was innocent…It had shocked him, and angered him when he had found out. But it seemed as if he always knew, that he could had never have killed them.**

**Sirius…**

**He felt the familure pull of the portages and appeared outside of the Druselys, and looked up at the house, and sighed and started to walk towards the door. When he had heard a scream from inside. _Harry._ He rushed inside and ignored the Druselys protests, he ran towards the sound where it was coming from, and threw the door open.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
Authors Notes : I know its short, but I just had to do that.**


End file.
